Never
by OtakuGirl11324
Summary: It's been two years since Sasuke came back to the village, two years since Naruto beat him, and two years since Naruto told Sasuke he loved him. SasuNaru. YAOI. Oneshot.


This is the first oneshot I've ever done, hope its good xD.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Never<strong>

The memory of that day replayed over and over in his mind nonstop, Naruto's words echoing in his mind like a broken record.  
>-flashback-<br>Sasuke struggles to his feet, panting heavily to catch his breath. He looks up to see Naruto doing the same. "Why wont you just give up on me?!" Sasuke shouts to the blond. Sasuke never understood why he would never let him cut their bond. He didn't want to have any ties to anyone anymore. After Itachi's death, he has wanted nothing more than to be alone.  
>Naruto finally straightened himself up and stared into the black eyes of the Uchiha. He seemed hesitant to say anything, but after a minutes of silence he finally spoke. "Because I love you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted then ran at him, not giving him time to react to his words. They clash kunai and the battle continues.<br>-end flashback-  
>It's been two years, and the Uchiha never said anything back. Of course Naruto acts completely normal as if he didn't confess his love for him. Why hadn't he said anything back to him that day? Sure he hadn't give him time to say anything, but even after the battle he didn't say anything. Was he scared? That can't be it. Uchiha's don't get scared. But the more Sasuke thought about why he hadn't said anything, that was the only reason that he could think of. What could he have to be scared of? Naruto already told him that he loved him.<p>

Naruto has most likely moved on from that moment oh-so-long ago though. Has he moved on, or has that day been causing him just as much pain as it has been to the Uchiha. Has it been plaguing his thoughts just as much, or has he completely forgotten about it?

Sasuke ran both his hand through his hair. Why can't he just get over the dobe and move on with his miserable life? Oh yeah, cause he still loves the blond. He loved the way he talked, the way he moved, the way his smile could light up anyone's day. His muscles ... oh his muscles. Sasuke shivered slightly at the thought. Snap out of it Sasuke!

He narrowed his eyes and looked up. He had to talk to Naruto. He had to tell him he loves him too. Even if it is too late, he had to let him know. And it had to be today, or else Sasuke was going to rip out all of his hair.  
>Sasuke walks down the road determined to find that grinning blond. He checked the ramen shop, not there. The training grounds, also not there. He even went to his house, not to mention it us on the whole entire other side of the village, and he still wasn't there. Sasuke was stumped. He checked everywhere Naruto would most likely be. He could be at Sakura's house, or out eating with someone, or-<br>The Hokage's office. Sasuke thought as he quickly turned back around and went through the busy streets hurriedly. When he got there, he made his way into the building and up to the top floor in no time. When he finally got outside the old lady's office, he didn't really want to go in. He figured that the blond would be at Sakura's house. Although before he could leave he heard her say something.  
>"Come in." Sasuke grumbled under his breath and opened the door. He wanted to leave and go ask Sakura, he figured she would now more than the Hokage would when it came to Naruto. He pushed the door open and met her gaze. Her blond eyebrow arched when she saw the raven boy standing before her. "Sasuke? What do you want?"<br>"I just need to know if you know where Naruto is."  
>"Naruto? I'm afraid I don't. Knowing him he's probably training or-" She cuts off closing her eyes and a smile appears on her face. "I know where he is. I had completely forgotten. He's about to head out on a mission with Hinata right now. If you hurry then you can catch him before he leaves."<br>Sasuke's eyes widen and he sprints out the door in which he entered. He was out of the Hokage's office within seconds, now sprinting down the streets of Konoha trying to get to the gates before he leaves. He wasn't going as fast as he wanted, people always getting in his way, so ultimately he jumps up onto the rooftops to gain some time. He was anxious when he could see the gates. They were only a little ways away. He was this much closer to telling Naruto that he loved him too. His eyes drifted to the ground in front of the gates to find a dark purple haired girl being accompanied by a blond boy. Naruto. His speed increased and he jumps to the ground.  
>"Naruto!" He shouts making not only the pair turn to him, but also a few people that were passing by. Trying not to look winded, he walked closer to the two.<br>"Sasuke? What is it? We have to get going." When Sasuke got close enough, Naruto looked into his eyes. He had an unnerving look in his eyes, almost like he was nervous. They probably looked like Naruto's did two years ago when he was fighting Sasuke.  
>"I have something that I need to tell you. I don't care if its too late, its been haunting me for two years. Naruto I-"<br>"Sasuke. Can we talk later?" Naruto quickly cut him off, not wanting to talk about this in public considering he pretty much already knew what Sasuke was about to say. It saddened him that he made Sasuke stop. He has been wanting to hear those words come from him for so long. "I'll be back tonight after my mission." He pauses turning around. "I have a feeling this isn't something that you're going to want to discuss in public." At that, they quickly left Sasuke standing in the middle of the road not knowing what to do. Eventually he left back to his house.  
>Later that night Sasuke was found pacing his living room in a panic<em>. Naruto wouldn't let me finish, so that must mean he is going to reject my confession and he is trying to save me the embarrassment, that sounds like something that Naruto would do. Its only fair though, I did reject him too. Plus, he looked like he felt bad for me. Meaning he doesn't feel the same anymore. Does he even like me as a friend anymore? Come to think of it, he almost never comes around me unless he has to, and when he does have to, he finishes what he has to do quickly and leaves. It has to be that Hyuuga girl. She has told Naruto that she loved him. He's finally realizing that he loves her too, like he should. He should love her, get married, have kids ... a normal life.<em> If he was with Sasuke, he couldn't have those things.  
>A noise coming from the window interrupted his thoughts. He pulled a kunai instinctively and saw the outline of a boy. He sighed and put his kunai away.<br>"Can't you use the front door like everyone else?" Sasuke grumbled.  
>"You asking in me that is like me asking you why you never turn your lights on, we all know the answer." Naruto chuckled and walked in further. Sasuke kept his house dark most of the time. The dark was very calming to him.<br>They both fell silent making the room have this uncomfortable air that both of them felt. They shifted nervously every so often. Sasuke was staring right info his bright blue eyes. Naruto's gaze would flicker from Sasuke to something else then back to Sasuke.  
>"About this afternoon-" They said simultaneously, again both stopping. "Go ahead." Naruto urged.<br>Sasuke paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "My mind wont let me stop thinking about that day. The words you said. I know it's been too long. I've had my chance and I threw it out the window long ago. I don't know why I didn't say something back then. I desperately tried to, but I was so shocked that the words wouldn't come out. I know its taken me two years to finally say the words from that day, but it's better now than never." He looked down to the ground then back up into sapphire blue eyes that glistened with the light of the moon that shined in through the open window. "I love you, Naruto." It was almost a whisper, but it was loud enough that Naruto heard.  
>Naruto was quite. He was now looking at the ground and Sasuke couldn't see his expression. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, then reopening them. He loved him ever since then. All this time he thought that he hated him. He though he was an idiot for telling him that he loved him. Those two years he thought that the raven had rejected his feelings when in reality, he loved him too.<br>"I didn't expect you to wait for me to say this, so it's completely understandable if your feeling have changed and you grew some common sense. I know that Hina-" He was cut off by Naruto. He grabbed the Uchiha by the shoulders pulling him into a tight embrace. "N-Naruto?"  
>"I love you Sasuke. I still love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder, his voice was a shaking whisper. Without knowing, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond pulling him closer to him. He still loved him after all this time. "Sasuke."<br>"Yeah?"  
>Naruto pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Do me a favor, and never make me wait that long again." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned closer putting his forehead against Naruto's with a smile tugging at his lips.<br>"Never."

**The End.**


End file.
